If These Walls Could Talk
by cosmopolitankitten
Summary: When Hikaru and Kaoru accidentally expose their real love outside of their act, they send their dearest friend running. Now that their secret is out, what are they supposed to do? HikaKaoru, implied HikaHaru and Kaoruhi. Kaoru's POV. Lemons! Lemons everywhere! Someone stop them! Inspired by Vic Mignogna's awesome song "If These Walls Could Talk."
1. Caught

This fic is based off of "If These Walls Could Talk" by Vic Mignogna. It would help if you listened to it while reading, cuz you'll see that it freaking fits the twins REALLY well. Be sure to include the beloved Risembool's name when you look it up, or you'll get a movie xD

This is meant to be an emotional rollercoaster, it'll break your heart and be sexy and funny at the same time. Yep. What.

Also, if this first chapter is a bit rocky, don't worry. I just kind of need to establish the plot and everything, and then things will get real. I'm not sure how long it's gonna be, cuz I won't be planning it AT ALL. I mean, it's not like I even...plan out...any of my fics...heh...

Anyway, enjoy! :D

...

"Hikaru...Hik-..." I threw my head back, only to be caught by my brother's hand. When I opened my eyes he was there, smirking at me. I moaned uncontrollably, vision blurring from pleasure, and I could feel his mouth on me again.

"You're a tough cookie, Kaoru..." Hikaru murmured in between his sucking. I bit my lip, refusing to give in yet. But before long I was shaking, trembling from overstimulation. Just to tease me, my twin snaked his hand under my rear and prodded quite intrusively. Due to a mixture of nervousness and anticipation, I finally screamed out and found my release.

As usual, I was a quivering mess. All I could think about was Hikaru and how good he made me feel. _God, thank you..._

"Ah...hn...come here..." I whined, annoyed that my brother had collapsed at the scene again. Not getting a response, I abandoned my pillow and crawled over to his already-sleeping form. I found his hand somewhere amongst the blankets and held it fast.

"Love you, Hikaru..." I fell asleep right away.

_..._

_Would they call us fools_

_Surrounding the love we made_

...

"Remember last night, Kaoru?" Hikaru cooed, running his finger up my neck. I gasped at the sensation, the screams of our guests not even reaching me. My brother seemed to notice, and hooked my jawline with his nail. Snapping back to reality, I looked away in (fake) humiliation, with a (real) blush spreading across my cheeks.

"You shouldn't talk about that, Hikaru..." I mewled in (staged) protest. In response, he slid both of his arms around my torso, his right hand resting at the hem of my pants. I inwardly cursed him, _why why why why?_

"Oh? But our guests are dying to know." Hikaru said coolly. _Damnit! You're the impulsive one!_ I thought in frustration, as I was finding it extremely difficult to continue this. Making sure to keep my composure, I hugged his neck and stared straight in his eyes.

"But it's so embarassing..." I responded, quiet enough so only our guests could hear.

"It's cute when you get like that, you know..." Hikaru said darkly, just barely slipping his hand inside my shirt so no one else would see. I ran out of vocabulary.

"Hikaru..." I whispered. I couldn't take this anymore. I looked at my brother's lips, wanting nothing more than to kiss them...

"BEST BROTHERLY LOVE EVER! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" one of the girls screamed, so loudly that it stopped me. To avoid awkwardness, I looked away.

"Hikaru, we're ignoring our guests..."

"Oh, we're sorry, princesses. Me and Kaoru are just getting a little carried away."

Yep, that satisfied them all right. The brotherly love act finally being over, we poured some tea for our guests to busy ourselves.

"Excuse me for a moment, ladies~" I said, successfully getting away and knowing that my brother would follow.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I'd better go with him. Who knows what kind of trouble Kaoru could get in when he's all alone~" I could hear Hikaru quickly say. The girls giggled in response before beginning to excitedly gossip about what they had just seen. At least they were thoroughly satisfied.

_Did we make the right moves_

_Watching the games we played_

Gritting my teeth, I rushed to the bathroom. Hikaru caught up to me in an instant, and we didn't speak until we had made sure the bathroom was clear. Once that was done, I groaned. Hikaru unzipped my trousers, chuckling at what he saw.

"Thank god those pants are so loose." He pointed out. "Maybe we should design some that are even looser. Just for safety." He was smirking. I rolled my eyes, dragging him into a stall and locking the door. _They better leave us alone._

"Hey, I'm sorry." Hikaru said, smiling up at me as he got on his knees. "But why are you so worked up?"

"I don't know!" I huffed. "Hurry up, we have to get back there soon or the girls are gonna be suspicious. And I'm sure they're already suspicious enough." _Guh. I'm really acting like a uke right now._

"All right, all right." Hikaru laughed, immediately getting to work. No foreplay. This was only for necessity. And it was still annoying me that Hikaru was somehow keeping his cool this entire time. _That was my job!_ But I guess it wasn't my fault that hormones were just sneaking up on me today.

_Were we losers or winners_

_Call us beginners_

After Hikaru finished me off and drank me up, I rezipped my pants with fumbling hands.

"Thanks, bro." I muttered. I had to laugh right after I said it.

"Pff, you're welcome, little bro." We washed our hands and left the bathroom, Hikaru quickly pinning me onto the wall before we turned the corner to Music Room Three. It had its own bathroom, but that wouldn't be very private, now would it?

When Hikaru smirked at me again, I gratefully leaned forward to kiss him. Preventing his tongue from getting too out of wack, I kept it gentle. Couldn't have him getting too turned on, after all. Don't ask me how he managed to do it in the bathroom.

"We went a little too far today, huh..." I said quietly.

"But that was your fault..." Hikaru replied.

"I know, but you were provoking it."

"Heh. Sorry." my brother apologized, pulling away and staring into my eyes for a moment before diving in again. As we lightly brushed our mouths together, just barely sucking, a noise startled us.

"Oh!" a low, yet unmistakably feminine voice burst out. We whipped around to the sound, both knowing who it was. _Haruhi! _

We froze, too shocked to move. Haruhi threw her hands in front of her.

"U-um...I'm sorry!" she stuttered awkwardly, eyes lingering on the scene in front of her for barely a second before she turned to run. When the clapping of her shoes against the hard floor had finally faded away, we quickly separated from each other. Hikaru moved his hands from the wall to the sides of his face, eyes widening in terror.

"Wh-...why..." he whispered. He looked up, and suddenly spun around to the direction Haruhi ran in. "Haru-!" I had my hand clamped over his mouth in an instant.

"Shhh..." I soothed, though my hand was shaking horribly. "We'll deal with this later. I'm sure Haruhi went home, so let's just go back to the club and cover for her, okay?" I searched his eyes, golden and swimming with dismay. He swallowed and exhaled a tiny breath, seeming to calm down. I smoothed his hair for comfort, smiling sadly through my true emotions.

_Always thought_

_We were alone_

_We've been watched_

_Who could have known_

_..._

We returned to Music Room Three, wearing our best pasted-on smiles.

"Kao-chan! Hika-chan! Where have you guys been?" Honey ran up to us curiously, giggling. "And where did Haru-chan go?" Not wasting a beat, I put an arm around Hikaru.

"Haruhi just remembered that her dad was bringing a friend to her house today for dinner." I said matter-of-factly.

"She had to get home fast." Hikaru added.

"So she told us to let you guys know." We finished together.

"Oh?" Tamaki appeared out of nowhere. "Maybe we should help-" He was pushed aside by Kyoya.

"I don't think that will be needed, Daddy. Let's just finish up here, and then we can _go home_." He stated, pushing up his glasses. "_I'll_ deal with Haruhi _tomorrow._" The shadow king smirked, and we all shuddered at the scary aura he was giving off, cruelly enunciating his words to prove his point.

"K-Kyoya..." Tamaki blubbered, tears threatening to well up in his big violet eyes. He reached out to his best friend, pouting persuasively. I got a bad feeling that the club might go along with Milord's plan. Hikaru felt it too.

"Uh...I don't think that's a good idea, Boss." he said.

"Yeah. We should definitely leave her alone." I confirmed. Tamaki turned to us in shock.

"Whaaat? You shady twins, of all people, declining a chance to go to Haruhi's house? Unspeakable!" He huffed, folding his arms over his chest. "I guess I'll just go alone then-"

"Tama-chan alone with Haru-chan and two trannies?" Honey wondered, the question hanging in the air.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tamaki shrieked, teleporting to his corner of shame and starting to pick at the floor pitifully. "Hmph. You guys are no fair..." I felt a little bad for him, actually. I wouldn't miss this opportunity either if it were real. And I definitely didn't want anyone to follow through with the plan that only sprouted from our little white lie.

"Hey, Boss..." I started gently. "So maybe if we helped Haruhi, we could spruce dinner up a bit. But that's not what it's all about. Ranka wants to show off his daughter, right? We really shouldn't interfere. Haruhi has her own personal life, and we've just got to leave her alone sometimes." I smiled at Tamaki innocently, hoping my charm would work on him.

"Kaoru..." He whimpered, appearing as if he were moved. I felt a spark of hope. But, suddenly he was between me and Hikaru, arms draping over our shoulders. "That's exactly why we'll have to work behind the scenes! Ahahahaha!" I grimaced, taking a glance at Hikaru. He nodded. In an instant we were crouching in a corner with Kyoya, whispering suspiciously.

"Listen, Kyoya...Haruhi isn't really making dinner for her dad and his friend." Hikaru said.

"Something happened today that made her run home. We'll work it out with her tomorrow." I continued. Kyoya was nodding, scribbling in his notebook at a rapid pace. "Hey! Don't write that down!" I considered smacking his hand away, and decided that was a bad idea. Anyhow, he closed his book before I could do anything.

"I see. Don't worry, you two. I'll make sure Tamaki doesn't do anything stupid." Kyoya affirmed. I breathed a sigh of relief. In all honesty, we could always count on our Shadow King to keep things under control when we needed him. "I won't pry for now, but..."

"We know." We responded quickly.

"But we can't tell you yet." Hikaru muttered.

"You understand, right?" I asked gently.

"Yes, I do." Kyoya offered us the ghost of a smile. It was creepy and assuring at the same time, and I had this terrifying hunch that he would say something like "Your secret is safe with me" next, but luckily he didn't. We sprung out of our corner to a confused Tamaki. "Haruhi is busy enough as it is. Let's try to avoid any interference today. Understood?" He flicked Tamaki's ear.

"Oww! That hurt, Kyoya!" the blonde whined. Kyoya turned around and gave him a particularly harsh look. To say that it made me feel like I died on the spot is a bit of an understatement. Surprisingly, Tamaki's expression turned into a slightly guilty one, and he looked away. "U-um...alright, we're not going to visit Haruhi today." Wow! It really worked! Thank you, Kyoya! I smiled at him gratefully, intertwining my fingers with Hikaru's in a gesture of hope.

...

We were finally home again. I don't even know if we were in Hikaru's room or mine, but it hadn't mattered for as long as I could remember. I had my left hand resting on top of his right as we sat on the edge of our bed, staring down at the floor. We always seemed to adopt this position when something bad happened.

_If these walls could talk_

_What would they be sayin'?_

_What would they be sayin'?_

Hikaru suddenly broke away from me and stood up.

"I need to study." he announced, voice free of emotion. I stared at him, slightly open-mouthed. He walked away.

"...yeah..." I muttered, following him. It was only about five o'clock, and we were obviously in no mood to do anything fun right now.

...

"Hey, Hikaru..." I said, barely audible. "Could you help me with this math prob-" Hikaru had lunged over to me from his spot on our joint desk in a second.

"That's easy, you just need to use the change-of-base formula." He quickly scribbled something, punched some numbers and logs into my calculator, and wrote the answer down. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to make sense of it. Soon it became clear, and I gasped.

"Oh...that makes so much sense, Hikaru!" I turned to him and tried to smile. His eyes widened, and he hugged me tightly. We held that position for what seemed like an eternity before he broke off and went back to his work. For once, I was confused about his behavior. I mean, I'm sure he was just thinking about today, and so was I...but we would talk about it later. For now I didn't want it to affect me.

...

After countless hours of boring studying and a silent dinner with just the two of us, we could finally rest. At least we wouldn't have to work so hard tomorrow, it looked like. It was 9 something now, we could get plenty of sleep and still have room to talk. But Hikaru didn't feel like talking just yet.

He was all over me a lot more than usual in the shower. I was just worn out, and didn't understand why he was in the mood. But he was there for me today, and it was my turn to satisfy him now.

I managed to take my hand away for just a moment to turn off the water, but he didn't even let me grab a towel and just continued making out with me relentlessly as we stumbled to our bed. As soon as my legs hit its edge, he threw me forward and we tossed around until we weren't in risk of falling off.

"Mmph...H-Hikaru..." I groaned in slight annoyance. I kind of wanted to tell him to stop, maybe just let me breathe a minute. In response, he broke off his mouth from mine and started to suck at my ear. I melted a little bit, curling in on myself and starting to get a little turned on. But then he surprised me, immediately moving to take me in his mouth without any other pretext.

He was rough, not preventing his canines from dragging along the sides of my dick. I grit my teeth at the pain, but he was going so fast that I was shivering from the pleasure in barely any time at all. I dug my hands in his wet auburn locks to keep myself steady, but it was impossible to keep still and I wasn't used to the rapid pace Hikaru was going at.

"Hika-...slow down or I'm..." I seethed, already feeling like I was at my limit. _Damnit! Stop already!_ He nearly bit down on me, and I cried out, coming hard into his mouth. Tears had formed in my eyes at how much that had hurt _and_ felt good, and before I could do anything Hikaru forced his cock into my mouth. "What are you doing!"

My words were incomprehensible, though, and I just decided to give in and suck him down. Unfortunately my brother was being too greedy and thrusted into me, abusing my gag reflex. Choking a little bit, I dug my nails into his hips in an attempt to keep him under control. He was right on top of me, though, and I couldn't do much. It was torturous to say the least, but I endured it until I felt him climax and ride it out before he finally pulled away.

I turned on my side, coughing pitifully. Soon I felt his strong arms around me, his face cradling in the crook of my neck. My lower regions stung a little bit and my throat felt raw. Feeling a little used and resisting the slight urge to burst out into tears, I looked up at the ceiling. _What just happened, exactly?_ Hikaru had never been that rough before...

_If these walls could talk_

_What would they be sayin'?_

_What would they be sayin'?_

He wasn't asleep. I knew it. His breathing was erratic, as if he were panicking.

"...Hikaru?" I whispered. He hadn't spoken a word for a long time now. More silence passed, and then Hikaru began to tremble. I held him closer.

"Kao...Kaoru..." he stammered. I felt a drop of liquid land coldly on my shoulder. Wrenching my arms from his grip and sitting up, I moved my hands to clutch his face. In the dim moonlight I saw tears welling up in his large golden eyes. I gasped. _N-no, Hika...  
_

_Don't cry..._


	2. Pursuit

**A/N:** lol i updated? whaaaaaaaaaaaat

Song list:

Better Than I Know Myself by Adam Lambert (or anything by Adam Lambert really lol)

Mirrors by Justin Timberlake

What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts

I felt my heart break at the sight of my twin's streaming face, but I grit my teeth and kept my feelings inside. I had to stay strong for him!

"Hikaru...please...please don't cry!"

I kissed his forehead tentatively, willing him to say something.

_Maybe they're the only ones_

"K-Kaoru..." he sniveled. "Why..." I pulled back, staring into his eyes more intensively. He just cried harder, and I ground my teeth even more. He took a deep breath.

"Why...didn't you cry out?!" he started. "I hurt you, didn't I? Why did you just pretend it was okay?" My eyes widened.

"I...didn't really think about it..." I said in slight shock, sweeping some tears from Hikaru's face before putting my hands at my sides. "You're stressed out, so..."

"So I can just take it all out on you?" he questioned in disbelief. "Think about yourself for once!" That reminded me of when Tamaki had yelled at Hikaru over the phone, except he had said _"Think about others for once!" _But...I was selfish and childish...think about myself? Wasn't that all I ever did?

"Hikaru...I don't know what you mean, I just know that you're in pain..."

"We're both in pain, but you're the one taking all of it for me!"

"Please...forget about what you did tonight. I'm fine." I said as calmly as I could. "We just need to talk about what happened earlier today, all right?"

"Ugh, it was my fault!" Hikaru yelled. "I shouldn't have been so foolish in public! Now what are we going to do? What are we..." He suddenly stopped, looking as if he were remembering something.

"Haru...hi..." he almost whispered. I closed my eyes. He had finally realized it. I knew that Hikaru was in love with Haruhi, just as I was, but he still didn't recognize it. And only just now had he figured out the true price of what had happened today. It had come to me immediately, but I stopped myself from thinking about it too much. ...What should I say? That would be comforting, or something?

_Maybe someone's heart_

_Should be talking a walk_

"Hika...Haruhi is an amazing person." I smiled at Hikaru, trying to look reassuring. _Um...um..._ "She'll...understand." He glared at me in response, and I recoiled in slight fear.

"You don't know that!" he retorted. "She could be disgusted right now, disturbed, sickened, wanting to block what she saw out of her memory forever! Wanting to _forget us_ forever!" His words were like a stab through the heart. Now thoughts came rushing mercilessly through my head. How the hell had we kept from kissing in public before?! This whole time...and why the hell did Haruhi have to be the one to see us? Of all people, why her? If it had been anyone else we could have made up some fucking excuse, but Haruhi?! She's too smart for that! And now...knowing that the twincest was more than an act, there was...no way she could ever like Hikaru...

"Oh..." I whimpered, my eyes finally beginning to well up. "What are we gonna do...Hikaru..."

"Kaoru!" He hugged me tightly, immediately reacting to my tears.

"I...I never..." the words came pouring out. "Is our relationship wrong? I never really thought about it, I just...it just feels so natural to me that I never really..."

"I know..." Hikaru mumbled in my shoulder. "And our whole act was completely inspired by Boss, we never...even would have acted like that in public..."

"Even though we've always..."

"...acted like it by ourselves..."

"...We've been sleeping in the same bed for our whole lives! How could it be wrong?" I continued, tears running down my face silently. Then something came to me. "...We're teenagers...it's...it's only natural, right?" I laughed ironically. Hikaru released me from his hug and kissed me chastely.

_Witnesses to what's been done here_

"But...I love you, Kaoru..." he told me, eyes glistening with rejection.

"I love you too, Hikaru..." I replied honestly. "I really...love you more than anything else in the world..." Hikaru's expression lit up, as it often did when I told him I loved him.

"I don't want anything to change." I said, my voice breaking pathetically. "We're individual beings...and we're tightly bonded...but if Haruhi doesn't accept us the way we are..." I shook my head. Hikaru remained quiet.

"Our carriage might have to turn back into a pumpkin..." I finished. Hikaru gave me a weird look.

"Why are you always-" He began, before I put my hand over his mouth.

"It's nothing. Hika, we need to sleep. What's our plan for tomorrow?" I asked in good spirits. Hikaru blinked in surprise, wiping some tears away from my eyes.

"You're...really fine?" He stuttered, blushing in slight embarrassment.

"As long as you stick with me." I answered, and pulled him up to the pillows of our bed.

"U-uh...do you think we could maybe...talk to her alone?" Hikaru proposed. The thought was painful for both of us, but if we didn't do it then it would just be awkward all day. And tomorrow was only Wednesday.

"Hmmm..." I smirked a little bit. "Guess we'll have to drop by her apartment in the morning."

"Aww, but then we'll have to get up early!" Hikaru complained, but he was laughing.

"Oh well." I cuddled into my pillow and wrapped my legs around Hikaru, a little smile on my face.

"Good night." Hikaru said. "Love you, Kaoru."

"Love you too, Hikaru."

It felt a little bit stupid to break into tears and get paranoid and worried and then just laugh like nothing happened, but I felt like everything was going to be all right. I think Hikaru feels it too.

_And maybe we would know_

_If these walls could talk_

...

"Ugghhh..." I felt terrible, it was 6:30 in the morning which was more than thirty minutes earlier than we usually got up. I only managed to roll out of bed because I was so determined to see Haruhi before school. _I. Hate. Mornings. _"Come on, Hika..." I pulled on his arm in an attempt to get him out of bed. He looked really comfortable and I felt kind of jealous. So I crawled back onto the bed and latched onto him. No, laying in bed feels way too good to not lay in bed.

"Hmmm...you're warm, Hika~" I purred happily. It was cold in the morning. I began to drift off again before Hikaru suddenly sat up.

"Agh!" he hissed, doing an aikido roll onto the floor and then, after laying defeated for a few seconds, getting up with all of his energy. I pitied him. The floor must suck. He gave me a cold glare, and then trudged into the bathroom. Wow. That hurt. Why did he look at me like that? Am I supposed to get up or something? _Ughhhhh!_

"It's 6:40 now, Kaoru." Hikaru informed me. _Wait, what?_ Wasting no time, I leaped out of bed and ran to join my brother. We went through our usual routine, changed into our blue tuxes, and went downstairs to eat something. The maids were surprised that we were up so early, since we woke up at seven on a good day. After we were done we charged out to our waiting limo and told our driver to go to the Fujioka residence. At our butler's weird look we only glared.

...

"Wait here." We said simultaneously, got out of the car, and exchanged nervous glances. We walked up the stairs and knocked on the door tentatively. Some grumbling and trudging footsteps could be heard before the door was opened. By a tranny with no makeup on.

"Hi, Ranka." Hikaru greeted in a sweet tone.

"Is Haruhi still getting ready?" I asked innocently, trying not to be frightened by Ranka's expression. He stood there hunched over for a few seconds, and then straightened up.

"Haruhi left fifteen minutes ago." He said plainly. "She said she had to get to school early. So why are you two here?" We looked at each other in confusion.

"Was...she in a bad mood or anything?" We asked in unison.

"What?" Ranka responded, twirling his hair around in his finger. "She was rushing a little bit, but she seemed fine. Why?" He looked us over suspiciously.

"Uh...uh, nothing!" Hikaru blurt out.

"We...were just gonna take her to school." I lied. Well, we actually would have, I guess.

"Sorry to bother you, Ranka! See you later!" We said quickly and sprinted back to the limo. As we took off for Ouran Academy, a thought clicked in our minds. "How does Haruhi get to school anyway?" We looked at each other and shrugged, making an "Ehh" noise.

"This is bad." I pointed out, frowning. "She's getting to school early to avoid us, right?"

"Yeah, probably..." Hikaru sighed. "I really want to skip it now..."

"But we can't just run away from everything, Hikaru..." I told him. "I'm scared. I'm sure you are, too. But we have to solve this right now."

"Yeah...I know, Kaoru." Hikaru agreed. "I just..." He flushed.

"I just feel like I can't face her..."

...

"Good morning, Haruhi!" we beamed, taking our places on either side of the girl. We had made the decision to play normal.

"Oh, uh..." she stammered, face visibly paling. "Hi...Hikaru, Kaoru. You're...here early today."

"So are you, Haruhi." I responded calmly, getting the sense that Hikaru was inwardly freaking out right now.

"Aren't I usually?" She turned towards me with an awkward, forced smile. I tensed up at the sight, glancing over Haruhi's head at Hikaru. _Just be patient. Wait until club. Patience. Patience._

"Sure, if you say so." I ruffled her hair and started taking out my school materials without another word. Usually she would start glaring at the side of my head, but instead was eager to turn back to her desk. _Ugh. Tension in the air. _

_Make it stop..._

...

We walked through the halls, holding hands as per usual. But something seemed different. I caught a suspicious look from someone and glared at them in return. What was it? Why did I feel so paranoid? I pressed closer to Hikaru. We always did this, right? People didn't really question our public affection, as far as I know...I mean, Shiro was a little disturbed, but...that was no big deal. Now, though...

...

"_HARUHI!_" Hikaru and I had changed out of our ancient Roman costumes, and I had hardly slipped the shining gladiators down his ankles when he jumped into his shoes, grabbed his bag (or mine, probably) and bolted for her.

"Tch!" I followed suit, hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid. The other hosts weren't quite done yet, and looked on in curiosity as I charged after a sprinting Hikaru following a speedwalking Haruhi. When I caught up to my brother his arm was linked with Haruhi's, and he nodded at me. I took hold of her and we whisked her out of the room. I called for our ride, and we walked through the halls in silence.

When we got outside, our car had arrived.

"_Hey!_" Haruhi broke free of our grip in protest. "Are you guys just gonna kidnap me again? You can at least _say_ something!"

"We're sorry, Haruhi, we just...can't talk about it here." I said quietly.

"Come with us. We'll tell you everything." Hikaru added. I resisted the urge to glare at him. We were most certainly _not_ going to tell her _"everything."  
_

"Just hear us out and maybe you can understand." Hikaru muttered.

"Haruhi, you're probably the only person who _could_ ever understand." I said, lightly touching her shoulder. She looked up at me with her big, chocolate eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I have to...have to study tonight." She whipped around and took off running. Hikaru tried to grab her but I held him back.

"We'll try again on Friday, okay?" I reassured him. "She won't have an excuse then." Hika stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah, I guess. At least we talked to her. For about ten seconds." He threw up his hands in defeat and flopped into the car.

"It's really fine, Hika. She just needs time, okay?" I got in the car and ruffled my hand through his hair once. Just then my phone vibrated. "Probably Tama, huh?" Hikaru shrugged. When I opened the message I dearly wished it had been him.

_Unknown number_

please take your revolting "love" somewhere else. i wasn't accepted to ouran for this. faggots.

5:13 P.M.


End file.
